


It's a Silly Time to Learn to Swim on the Way Down

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is trying to teach Lydia to be more reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Silly Time to Learn to Swim on the Way Down

“Stop,” Lydia commanded as Allison tugged on her hand again.  
  
“Let’s do something reckless!” Her eyes were shining, mouth spread in a wide grin.   
  
“I don’t _do_ reckless,” Lydia replied, once again pulling her hand away from Allison’s grasp.  
  
Allison sighed and sat next to Lydia on the edge of her bed. Her hands grasp the sides tightly as she bounced up and down. Lydia watched her as she gnawed her lip, eyes filled with thought. She looked as if she was about to break something.  
  
“Okay,” Allison enunciated slowly, “What would you normally be doing on a Friday night?”  
  
“I would be out on a date if I had a _boyfriend_.”   
  
“Then let’s go on a date!”  
  
“But I don’t have a boyfriend,” Lydia pushed out through gritted teeth. And, after second thought, “And if you even _think_ I’m going out with Stiles after what happened last time, you really need to drop back a few grades.”   
  
Allison grinned that slow and easy smile again and Lydia’s heart jumped against her ribs like it wanted to run away. “No, no. It doesn’t have to be romantic! Like how guys have their bro dates or whatever.”  
  
“Do guys have that?”  
  
“Oh geniuses,” Allison sighed in exasperation, as she jumped off the bed. She turned to the mirror, quickly patted her hair, and turned back to Lydia. Quickly, she stretched out her arms and grabbed Lydia’s hands in hers. She pulled her up off the bed before Lydia had a chance to protest. “Let’s go.”   
  
“What? But Allison, I have to get ready,” Lydia called out as Allison walked out the door. She could hear her small but precise footsteps as they made their way down the stairs. Lydia swallowed harshly and checked the mirror. She could do her makeup in the car and her hair was alright. They could go to the movies where it would be dark and if they saw something that had been in theatres for awhile, they could mostly avoid other people.   
  
But, of course, Allison chose a horror movie that was on its first night open. Her eyes were wide and shining as she looked at Lydia. “Do you want popcorn?”

 

*****

 

There were things about Allison Lydia had never noticed before; not things like how she bit her lip when she was thinking or how she was extremely impulsive when bored. These things were new and, quite frankly, horrifying. When Allison looked at her, she glowed as if she was under a spotlight and the world around her seemed to blur. When she smiled, Lydia couldn’t breathe. When Allison was around, Lydia let her guard down.   
  
She didn’t mean to and she tried her hardest not to but it was getting more and more difficult. They had a way of evening each other out. Allison was impulsive where Lydia was controlled; Allison was laid back where Lydia was high strung. Allison was sunshine where Lydia was snow. Allison was moonlight where Lydia was the stars; completely out of reach but always right there. Even now, in the darkened theatre, Lydia could see it in every move.   
  
She found herself paying more attention to Allison than the movie; it was just another cliché horror flick. Allison was the real art. She clutched Lydia’s arm tightly and dug her fingers in as if holding on for dear life. Her mouth would open in little Os every now and then and her nails would dig into Lydia’s flesh before relaxing.

  
The movie itself was fairly boring but Allison ate it up. (What else would she eat up?) The plot twists were easy to expect but sometimes, Allison would shiver and Lydia felt shivers running down her own spine. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Lydia to make a whispered comment. “Can you believe they killed her?” “Oh my god, I bet he’s the killer.” She was wrong, of course, but Lydia didn’t have the heart to tell her when she shined like that.   
  
To be honest, Lydia would have set through every generic horror movie just to feel Allison’s nails digging into her skin.

  
*****

 

When the lights went up, there were five deep crescent marks gouged in Lydia’s arm. They were like a badge of honour; a mark. Just looking at them made Lydia’s stomach fill with something akin to genetically modified butterflies.  
  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Allison muttered as she ran her fingers over the marks. Lydia suppressed the tremble creeping up her spine.  
  
“It’s fine,” Lydia replied with a smile. “What do you want to do now?”  
  
Allison’s face transformed into wide eyes and too much teeth as she took in the question. “What do _you_ want to do now? It’s your night.”  
  
There were a few things Lydia wanted to do (fuck Allison senseless, for one) but didn’t dare mention. Instead, she scrunched her face up and thought about it. What _was_ there to do in Beacon Hills? They hadn’t even gotten a movie theatre until 2003. They were behind the times on many things, including entertainment and anti-harassment laws. No, Beacon Hills was boring. If they were going to be impulsive, they were going to do it somewhere else. She allowed herself a grin and purred, “Let’s go on a road trip.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Allison pumped a fist into the air. Maybe Lydia was learning to be impulsive… Or maybe she was coming up with a perfectly formulated plan in her head. As long as Allison thought her plan was working, it didn’t really matter, did it? She would pretend that she was really letting loose and, by the end of the night, Allison would be hers. The plan was foolproof.

 

*****

 

Except that somehow they ended up in the middle of a field somewhere far away from Beacon Hills. The stars were bunched together in droves and shining so brightly that the sky was a dark blue. The moon cast a silver light that, when it caught her just right, made Allison look like some kind of shining goddess. And when she smiled, everything was far too bright and Lydia was blinded just for a moment. When she blinked, fireworks scattered across her field of vision. Her head spun. It was just a second and Allison didn’t even know what she had done.  
  
Allison spread out on the soft grass in the field and stared up at the stars. Lydia sat up beside her, knees up and arms locked around them. Her chin was buried in between her knees. For awhile, they didn’t speak. Lydia watched Allison; the way her fingers absently played with blades of grass, the way her chest heaved softly as she breathed, the way her eyelids fluttered when she was lost in thought. In the moonlight, Lydia was sure she could count her eyelashes. _One, two, three, four_.  
  
Lydia did the first reckless thing of her life.   
  
“I love you,” she whispered softly- _vulnerably_. Her heart was beating too hard and fast in her chest; breath coming out fast but not enough. Her lungs ached and burned. The air around her was too thick. She was not in control.  
  
“Why?” Allison replied, voice light and floaty. Her eyelids were half closed and her lips were pulled into a peaceful smile.   
  
“What?” If her voice was tinged with self hatred, it’d be easier to respond.  
  
“Why do you love me? Tell me, I want to know.”   
  
Lydia was silent for a moment; trying to put her thoughts together. Her voice was a barely there whisper when she finally spoke up. “I love you because when I see you, it’s like staring directly at the sun. When I’m around you, I try my hardest to stay in control because you make me lose my grip on everything I’ve worked so hard to acquire. Sometimes I can’t stand being around you because you’re everything I wish I could be and you don’t even try. Everything you do seems so effortless and I’m constantly amazed.”  
  
Allison’s eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head up to look at Lydia. “I’m going to break up with Scott tomorrow.”   
  
The world stopped spinning for just an instant and then tilted off axis and began wildly spinning until Lydia was dizzy. She expected it to go differently.   
  
Much differently.   
  
But Allison just smiled up at her and tugged on her hand again.   
  
Lydia made her second reckless move of the night.   
  
She lowered herself onto Allison, knees straddling her waist; hands placed firmly above her head. Her hair fell on Allison’s face and Allison brushed it away, giggling. Lydia grinned. She was finally back in her element.  
  
Slowly, she leaned in, sucking Allison’s top lip earnestly. Allison let out a happy sigh and Lydia moved to her bottom lip, biting it lightly as she pulled away. She pressed her lips against Allison’s and Allison opened her mouth just enough for Lydia to slip her tongue in. Her head pounded as she explored Allison’s mouth; tracing every inch until she was sure she could draw it in her sleep. Allison’s hands entwined themselves in her hair and shirt.   
  
If she could, she would bond them together; chemically, spiritually. She would take every molecule and combine them until they were something never before seen. They would become a new breed; higher than anything or anyone else. They would no longer have names or faces or bodies. They would have no need to breathe and, if they did, every breath would be taken in sync; the rise and fall coming from the same chest, the intake from the same lungs. Their blood would flow through the same bloodstream and they would be one.  
  
If she could, the kiss would never end. But all things must come to an end and they break away panting. Allison’s hands are still wrapped in her and their lips are so close that with each movement, they’re touching.   
  
Allison smiles- a cross between smug and sweet- and relaxes the hand gripping Lydia’s shirt. She absently runs her hand down Lydia’s back. “I love you, too.”  
  
Full proof. 


End file.
